Charming Trio/Strategies
Tips *Recommended order is Pepper > Prune > Phoedme. *Each member should either be capable of soloing one or kiting it. *Melee should bring tanking food and multiple hi-potions and au-laits; mages should bring mp food, refresh drinks, and ethers. *The Destrier Beret and Chocobo Shirt are your friend! Working Job Combinations This section is not meant to discourage people from trying different combinations, but to illustrate combinations that have been tried and tested. Please feel free to try this BCNM with any combination you think might work, and above all, have fun! *BLU is extremely powerful in this BCNM. Set Head Butt, Auto-Regen Combo, Sprout Smack (for Slow), Cocoon, Bludgeon, Metalic Body and Pollen. One spell must be taken out due to the fact that you are not given enough blu magic points at lvl 20 to set all the spells. If you are going as 3 BLUs, have one sub WHM for Protectra. *DRG/WHM RDM/WHM NIN/WAR has been successful in this BCNM. RDM binds one leech, enfeebles (try Blind - Gravity only works from lvl 21 upwards) a second one while kiting it, while DRG and NIN kill third leech. *3 SMNs can take this by using Astral Flow and Shiva's Diamond Dust as seen in this video here. **3 SMNs Alternative: One using Diamond Dust 3 times and the others use Thunderspark to keep hate away from the Astral Flower, need some Ether, Yagudo Drink and good timing. Using this strategy you can do it 3 times in ONE run(tried 2/3). *Can be successfully duoed by a THF and DNC. Effectively, at least, since our PLD went down in the time it took for him to quaff his drink. Incredibly touch-and-go, required Trance, but with DNC a refined duo strategy could be created. Pummelling Pepper Using a trio of basic jobs, this strategy can work well even for relatively new adventurers. The set-up is MNK/WAR, WAR/MNK, and RDM/WHM, with the WAR going in first to "body aggro" the leeches, and the MNK using Hundred Fists on Pepper. Strategy: *WAR/MNK shoots an Acid Bolt at Pepper to start the fight, getting the attention of all three leeches. *MNK/WAR provokes Pepper and activates Hundred Fists. *When Pepper is dead, switch to Prune. *When Prune is dead, switch to Phoedme. *RDM casts Slow and Paralyze, and heals the melee. *Dhalmel Pies are effective for the melee, while an Apple Pie can benefit the RDM. *Pear au Laits and Hi-Potions are also useful. Strategy Pros: *Hundred Fists quickly kills Pepper, the most dangerous of the three leeches. Strategy Cons: *Use of a two-hour limits the ability to repeat it quickly. Making this Strategy Better: *Having two of the participants able to be both WAR/MNK and MNK/WAR allows you to run to Windurst to switch jobs between runs, allowing quicker repeats. Dragoon Power The set-up is DRG/WHM, DRG/WHM and RDM/WHM, with the RDM going in first to "body aggro" the leeches, Bind the left leech, and the DRG's using Jump on Pepper. Strategy: *RDM/WHM runs in and Binds the left leech and kites the right leech. *Both DRG/WHM attack Pepper and kill him first. *Both DRG/WHM attack Prune and kill. *Both DRG/WHM attack Phoedme and kill. *RDM can rebind either leech once bind timer is us. *Dhalmel Pies are effective for both DRG, Apple Pie or other MP+ food can benefit RDM. *Pear au Laits and Hi-Potions are used as Healing Breath II may trigger late. *Yagudo Drinks for all members eases the mp consumption. Strategy Pros: *DRG's work extremely well in here. Jump does on average 80 dmg to the leech's. /WHM allows Wyven's to use Healing Breath both on the DRG's and RDM. Strategy Cons: *RDM Died on occasion when bind timer was not up. Advised to use a Re-Raise item of some sort. Making this Strategy Better: *Having one of the DRG's switch to a different leech when Pepper is at 50% or less will help out your RDM. Notes: *Leech's seem to have hate reset whenever one of them uses a TP move. Dia will not pull enough hate as the leech will be running at the RDM since the RDM sight aggro'ed the group at start with Bind. Banish seemed to work, as well as Jump. 4-5 Hi-Pots per person (RDM even so ease kiting) will ensure wins. Won 3/3 times like this. Other Strategies Duo: Two Warriors Duo'ed with two warriors subbing monk. Neckchopper is essential for both, as well as 6-7 hi-potions. Start the battle off by going to the edge, where the leeches still won't aggro to you. Have one of the warriors use an acid bolt on the center leech. Each warrior aggro separate leeches, both attack the center one, using 2hr. Use hi-potions to keep your health up. After the first one is down, both attack another, have the warrior with acid bolt hit the new leech and keep going until all three are dead, using an acid bolt each leech. Making the Strategy better It might be best to have both warriors sub BLU, using cocoon and pollen, possibly wild oats. Duo: Monks Fairly easy with 2 monks, both using Hundred Fists and Dodge off the bat. Both were equipped fairly well for the level with pretty much every evasion item we could get since we went straight from Crustacean Conundrum to this with the same gear. The first time we forgot to bring au laits and had jack-o-lanterns as food, took about 10 hi-potions each and 7 minutes. The second time we brought pear au laits and used roast mutton, 7 hi-potions total (one used 1, the other 6), and it took 5:42. Both times Pepper was dead before Hundred Fists wore off, and we just slowly wore down Prune then Phoedme. Those 2 don't put out all that much damage between them with halfway decent gear, and most of the fight is fairly uneventful. Just watch out for when the drain timer's up, they do about 60 damage each one and tend to cast in unison. '''' Category:Strategies